On my Way to the End of the Road
by Afaim
Summary: Quinn Fabray liegt im Sterben. Doch das Leben geht für alle anderen um sie herum weitern. Nur scheint es plötzlich so viel schwerer sich etwas vorzustellen, worauf man sich in der Zukunft freuen kann.
1. Teil 1

**On my Way to the End of the the Road**

* * *

 _!Spoiler-Warnung:_ _Inklusive 3x14 „On my Way" und Spoiler zu 3x15 in Bezug auf Blaines Familie._

 _Pairings_ _: Canon-Pairings, vor allem mit_ _aktuellen_ _Finchel, Klaine, Brittana, Tike, Wemma, Sugory, Barole, Shooter, Mr. Berrys, sowie_ _unerfüllten_ _Samcedes und_ _einseitigen_ _Sugartie und Kurtofsky, sowie Hinweise auf Sebastian/Dave;_ _vergangenen_ _Quick, Fabson, Fabrevans, Shanecedes, (einseitigen) Seblaine und Bartie; Faberry, Finntana und Hummelberry-_ _Friendships_ _,_ _brüderliches_ _Furt, Unholy Trinity-Friendship_

 _Genre:_ _Charakterporträts, Angst/Drama, plus eventuell leicht AUish, da ich begonnen habe diese Fic zu schreiben gerade nachdem ich „On my Way" zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte._

 _Disclaimer_ _: Glee gehört nicht mir und ich verdiene auch kein Geld damit._

 _Warnings:_ _Verzweiflung, Schuldgefühle, Selbstmordversuch in der Vergangenheit und Gespräche über Selbstmord, Depressionen, ziemlich bedrückendes Zeug und das in Massen._

 _Informationen über diese Fic_ _: Ich begann diese Fic zu schreiben nachdem ich zum ersten Mal „On my Way" gesehen hatte und das Ende der Episode nicht einfach so stehen lassen wollte. Aber aus diversen Gründen habe ich sie nie fertig geschrieben. Auf jeden Fall ist es ein kleines Angstfest geworden. Dadurch, dass ich das, was ich bisher habe nun poste hoffe ich mich genug zu motivieren um sie endlich fertig zu schreiben._

 _Inhalt:_ _Quinn Fabray liegt im Sterben. Doch das Leben geht für alle anderen um sie herum weitern. Nur scheint es plötzlich so viel schwerer sich etwas vorzustellen, worauf man sich in der Zukunft freuen kann._

* * *

Proem

Quinn Fabray liegt im Sterben. Das wissen alle. Alle, abgesehen vielleicht von Quinn Fabray selbst. Sie ist ohne Bewusstsein. Schläft ohne zu Träumen. Koma, sagen die Ärzte. Schädeltrauma, sagen die Ärzte. Gebrochene Knochen, sagen die Ärzte. Wirbelsäulenverletzung, sagen die Ärzte.

Quinn Fabrays letzte Worte vor dem Unfall bestanden aus einer SMS an ihre Freundin Rachel Berry, zu deren Hochzeitszeremonie sie mit dem Auto unterwegs war, als ihr Fahrzeug auf der Kreuzung von einem ebenso unachtsamen wie schuldgebeutelten Fahrer gerammt wurde. Der Inhalt der SMS lautete: „Bin unterwegs."

Quinn Fabray ist immer noch unterwegs. Die Frage ist nur: Wohin?

Dieser Teil des Weges liegt bereits hinter ihr:

* * *

Hiram

Es _könnte genauso gut Rachel sein._ Diese Worte gehen ihm immer wieder durch den Kopf. Die ganze Zeit über im Krankenhaus, kann er immer wieder nur diese Worte denken. Und sich dabei so unglaublich schuldig fühlen, wie noch nie zuvor in seinem Leben.

Er kennt Quinn Fabray nicht besonders gut. Rachel hat sie im Laufe ihrer High-School-Zeit immer wieder erwähnt. Zu Beginn nicht besonders positiv. Richtige Freundinnen sind die beiden eigentlich erst in den letzten Monaten geworden. Zuvor hat sich ihre Beziehung scheinbar immer irgendwo zwischen Hassliebe, gegenseitigen Respekt und Intimfeindschaft hin und her bewegt, immer abhängig davon welcher Wochentag gerade war.

Quinns Mutter Judy ist nicht das, was Hiram eine Freundin nennen würde. Die Fabrays sind eine religiöse Familie, und während Quinn offensichtlich niemals Probleme damit hatte diesen Teil ihres kulturellen Erbes mit Akzeptanz gegenüber der Lebensweise von Menschen wie ihm zu vereinen, hat Hiram immer das Gefühl gehabt, dass Judy ihn eigentlich für das, was er ist, verachtet. Trotzdem ist er ins Krankenhaus gekommen um Judy eine Stütze zu sein, denn ihr Ex-Mann Russel ist dazu mit Sicherheit nicht fähig. Ein Mann, der seine eigene Tochter vor die Türe setzt, nur weil sie als unverheirateter Teenager schwanger geworden ist, stellt nicht gerade den Bilderbuchehemann dar. Judy kann also mit Sicherheit alle Unterstützung gebrauchen, die sie bekommen kann. Und immerhin könnte es auch Rachel sein, die dort im Operationssaal liegt, nicht wahr?

Während dieser Gedanke ihm zuerst nur dabei helfen soll einer Frau, die er nicht besonders leiden kann, eine emotionale Hilfe zu sein, frisst er sich im Laufe der Minuten und Stunden aber immer weiter in sein Hirn hinein, bis er an nichts anderes mehr denken kann. _Das Mädchen dort im Operationssaal könnte auch Rachel sein._

Rachel, von deren Hochzeit sie alle direkt ins Krankenhaus gekommen sind. Hiram, Leroy, Burt, Carol, Will Schuester, Sue Sylvester, die Vertrauenslehrerin, der weibliche Footballcoach, sowie jedes einzelne Mitglied der _New Directions_ ; sie alle sind noch in ihren Hochzeitsoutfits ins Krankenhaus gekommen um zu erfahren, ob Quinn Fabray überleben wird.

Von der Hochzeit gegen die Hiram vom ersten Moment an war, gegen die er aber nicht protestiert hat, weil Leroy mit dieser hirnrissigen Idee von der Umgedrehten Psychologie angekommen ist, dieser absolut verblödeten Idee, deren einziger Erfolg darin bestanden hat, dass Rachel und Finn noch entschlossener wurden zu heiraten. Und das möglichst bald.

Und dann der Selbstmordversuch von David Karofsky, der Rachel gezeigt hat, dass das Leben kurz sein kann. Natürlich war ihre Entscheidung die Hochzeit vorzuverlegen eine Kurzschlussreaktion. Und als guter Vater hätte Hiram spätestens an dieser Stelle einschreiten müssen. Sie in ihr Zimmer einsperren und den Schlüssel wegwerfen müssen, wenn es nötig sein sollte. Mit ihr nach New York fahren und sie auf eine Broadway-Bühne stellen müssen, wenn sonst nichts geholfen hätte. Aber nein, er hat sie unterstützt bei dem verrückten Plan direkt nach den Regionals zu heiraten. So getan als wäre er nach wie vor einverstanden, obwohl der Plan mit der Umgedrehten Psychologie doch eindeutig nicht funktioniert hat.

 _Das Mädchen im Operationssaal könnte auch Rachel sein._ Rachel, die heiraten wollte, aber nicht ohne ihre Freundin Quinn Fabray, die ihr – im Gegensatz zu Hiram – von Anfang an ins Gesicht gesagt hat, dass sie gegen die Hochzeitsidee ist. Dass es schlecht für Rachel ist als Teenager zu heiraten. Dass ihre Karriere ihr wichtiger sein wollte. Und ein – wenn auch sehr gutaussehender und wirklich herzensguter – Kerl ohne konkrete Zukunftspläne in New York oder sonst wo für sie nur ein Klotz am Bein sein würde. (Dabei mag Hiram Finn wirklich. Von Blaines einer Woche andauernder Bi-Neugierde einmal abgesehen, ist Finn der beste Junge, den Rachel je mit nach Hause gebracht hat. Jesse ist Rachel zu ähnlich und er hat Rachels Herz gebrochen, alleine deswegen muss Hiram ihn hassen. Und dieser Noah Puckerman … Hiram dankt Gott fast jeden Tag dafür, dass daraus nichts geworden ist).

Quinn Fabray, die im Operationssaal um ihr Leben kämpft, war von Anfang an ehrlich zu Rachel. Anders als Hiram. Zum ersten Mal seit er denken kann, hat er sein kleines Mädchen bewusst angelogen und getäuscht. Er hat seine Tochter belogen und betrogen. Ihr vorgemacht, dass er mit ihren Entscheidungen einverstanden ist, obwohl das nicht der Fall gewesen ist.

Und was wenn Quinn stirbt? Wenn sie überlebt, dann werden Rachel und Finn die Hochzeit aufschieben bis sie wieder gesund genug ist um daran teilzunehmen, aber wenn sie stirbt … wenn sie stirbt, dann werden sie gleich morgen heiraten wollen. Weil das Leben kurz ist. Und man jeden Moment auskosten muss.

 _Rachel könnte diejenige sein, die um ihr Leben ringt, und das Letzte, was ich zu ihr gesagt hätte, wäre eine Lüge gewesen._

Er versteht nicht, wieso Leroy kein Problem damit zu haben scheint seine Tochter zu belügen. Vielleicht weil er ihr nicht so nahe steht wie Hiram? Weil ihm das biologische Band zu Rachel fehlt (Und ja, sie wissen nicht, wer von ihnen Rachels wirklicher Vater ist, aber sie verstehen alle drei genug von Vererbungslehre um anzunehmen, dass es Hiram sein muss. Shelbys Gene dürften wohl kaum **so** dominant sein)? Vielleicht kann er alles auch nur besser verbergen? Erst in den letzten Wochen ist Hiram klar geworden, was für ein guter Lügner Leroy eigentlich ist. Ihm könnte man fast glauben, dass er Rachel und Finn wirklich unterstützt.

Hiram selbst ist nicht sehr überzeugend, was das angeht. Das weiß er selbst. Eigentlich versteht er nicht, warum Rachel ihm diese Lüge abnimmt. Wahrscheinlich deswegen, weil er sie eigentlich niemals anlügt. Warum sollte sie annehmen, dass er es jetzt tut?

Wieder einmal kommt ein Arzt vorbei, und wieder einmal schnappt Judys Kopf automatisch hoch und wieder einmal hoffte sie auf Nachricht von ihrer Tochter und wieder einmal beachtet sie niemand.

 _Ich bin ein Lügner und ein Betrüger. Was ist nur aus mir geworden, ich sitze hier und spiele den besten Freund von Judy Fabray, dabei mag ich sie nicht einmal sonderlich. So wie ich den verständnisvollen unterstützenden Vater spiele. Und bereit bin einen epileptischen Anfall vorzutäuschen anstatt einfach die Wahrheit zu sagen. Warum tue ich das? Was ist nur aus mir geworden?_

„Was, wenn sie stirbt, Hiram?", flüstert Judy.

Ja, was wenn Quinn stirbt? Wie um alles in der Welt soll er Rachel dann trösten? Was soll er ihr dann sagen? Was wird Leroy ihr sagen? Wird er sie wieder/weiter anlügen? Wird Rachel die Hochzeit vielleicht absagen, weil Quinn eigentlich dagegen war? Und wenn ja, wäre das dann eine gute oder eine schlechte Sache? Wann ist eigentlich so kompliziert geworden Vater zu sein? Sollten zwei Väter Vaterschaft nicht eigentlich einfacher machen? Stattdessen ist sie irgendwie schwieriger geworden, weil sie auch noch der Mutterersatz sein müssen. Was würde Shelby wohl zu der ganzen Sache sagen? (Nicht, dass Hiram ihr ein Mitspracherecht einräumen würde).

Was, wenn Quinn stirbt?

„Wir müssen hoffen, Judy", sagt er der Mutter, die neben ihm sitzt.

Wo ist Leroy? Ach ja, er hat es auf sich genommen Quinns Vater zu kontaktieren. Warum hat er das auf sich genommen? Russel Fabray hasst Schwarze vermutlich genauso sehr wie Schwule.

Hiram trifft eine Entscheidung. Sobald die Operation vorbei ist, wird er Rachel die Wahrheit sagen. Er wird ihr sagen, dass er es für einen Fehler hält und dass er sie bei ihren Hochzeitsplänen nicht weiterhin unterstützen kann. Egal wie die Operation ausgeht, er wird es Rachel sagen.

Wo ist Rachel eigentlich?

* * *

Rachel

Meine Schuld. Meine Schuld. Es ist alles meine Schuld. Wenn sie mir nicht eine SMS geschrieben hätte und auf die Straße geachtet hätte, wenn ich mir nicht eingebildet hätte, dass ich heute heiraten muss, wenn ich mir nicht eingebildet hätte, dass ich überhaupt heiraten muss, wenn ich Quinn nicht emotional dazu erpresst hätte mich zu unterstützen, wenn ich nicht zu Finn, sondern professionell gesungen hätte… Meine Schuld, meine Schuld, es ist meine Schuld. Sie könnte sterben. Sie wird sterben. Und alles ist meine Schuld. Es ist meine Schuld, dass Quinn sterben wird.

* * *

Paul

 _Es ist meine Schuld, dass David fast gestorben wäre. Er hätte tot sein können. Und alles nur, weil ich nichts bemerkt habe._

Bei jedem Besuch tat Paul sein Bestes um diesen Gedanken beiseite zu schieben. So auch dieses Mal. Mit Schuldzuweisungen könnte er sich immerhin zur Genüge beschäftigen, wenn er nicht bei seinem Sohn war.

Er erreichte das Zimmer seines Sohnes und stellte zur seiner Überraschung fest, dass David offenbar Besuch hatte. Noch überraschter war er, als er feststellte, dass es sich bei den Besuchern um Kurt Hummel und dieses Santana-Mädchen, mit dem David letztes Jahr ausgegangen war, handelte, die noch dazu beide sehr förmlich – Anzug und Kleid - angzogen waren.

„Oh, hi, Mr. Karofsky", sagte Kurt mit seiner hellen Stimme und wandte sich dann an David, „Wir müssen sowieso … gehen."

Dave nickte. "Und ihr seid sicher, dass alles in Ordnung ist? Irgendwie seid ihr beide heute komisch drauf", wandte er ein.

„Post-Regionals-Siegesfieber", erklärte Santana, „Warte nur darauf, was passiert, wenn wir die Nationals gewinnen. Dann werden wir nicht wieder zu erkennen sein."

„Kurt und Santana sind im McKinley Glee-Club", teilte David seinem Vater mit, „Und sie haben gerade die Regionals gewonnen."

Paul war sich nicht sicher, was er sagen sollte, zumindest erklärte das die Aufmachung der beiden, deswegen meinte er nur: „Gratulation."

Irgendwie wirkten die beiden jungen Menschen nicht so, als würden sie sich über ihren Sieg freuen. Natürlich könnte das mit Davids Gegenwart zusammenhängen. Wahrscheinlich machte ihnen sein Selbstmordversuch immer noch zu schaffen. Sie verabschiedeten sich von David, der ihnen etwas traurig hinterher lächelte. Aber zumindest lächelte er. Paul entschuldigte sich mit der Ausrede sich einen Kaffee holen zu wollen und folgte den beiden hinaus auf den Gang. Sie hatten sich noch nicht wirklich in Richtung Ausgang aufgemacht. Trotzdem sagte Paul: „Wartet, ich wollte mich bedanken, dass ihr gekommen seid um David zu besuchen. Besonders bei dir, Kurt. Nach allem, was letztes Jahr passiert ist…"

Kurt zuckte die Schultern. „Das ist Vergangenheit. David kann jetzt einen Freund gebrauchen", meinte er nur.

„Ich glaube es nicht! Was suchst du denn hier?!", entfuhr es dem Santana-Mädchen in diesem Moment. Sie starrte wütend Davids (einstigen?) besten Freund Azimio Adams an, der etwas verloren wirkend ein paar Schritte von ihnen entfernt stand.

„Lass deine Rasiermesser stecken, Lopez. Ich wollte Dave besuchen", sagte Azimio. Dann sah er Paul an. „Natürlich nur, wenn das für Sie in Ordnung geht, Sir", fügte er hinzu.

Paul zuckte die Schultern. Letztes Jahr wäre das keine Frage gewesen, aber spätestens der Schulwechsel hatte einen Graben zwischen Azimio und David aufgetan, obwohl es scheinbar auch schon davor Probleme zwischen den beiden gegeben hatte, und nun nachdem David geoutet worden war, hatte Paul sowieso keine Ahnung, wie die beiden Jungen zueinander standen. „Ich denke, das geht in Ordnung", meinte er zögerlich.

„Ein falsches Wort, Azimio und du bist Geschichte", warnte ihn Santana.

„Reg dich ab, Lopez. Hab ich dieses Jahr auch nur ein Wort über dich und Miss Schulsprecherin verloren? Oder Hummel und Anderson in irgendeiner Form gemobbt? Ganz abgesehen davon, war Dave mal mein bester Freund und er hat versucht sich das Leben zu nehmen, verdammt!", knurrte Azimio.

Kurt hatte eine Hand auf Santanas Arm gelegt, die sehr müde klang als sie einräumte: „Ich schätze du hast recht. Tut mir leid."

In diesem Moment kamen Finn Hudson und ein kleinerer Junge, den Paul nicht kannte, den Gang entlang. Auch diese beiden trugen Anzüge. Azimio sah sie auch und runzelte die Stirn. „Kommt ihr von einem Ball, oder was?", wunderte er sich.

„Hochzeit", verbesserte Kurt ihn knapp und warf dann einen fragenden Blick auf die beiden Neuankömmlinge, woraufhin der kleinere Junge den Kopf schüttelte.

„Kurt, Santana, ihr müsst mit rüber kommen. Es ist wegen Rachel. Sie hat sich in der Damentoilette eingesperrt und ist schon seit einer halben Stunde nicht wieder rausgekommen. Ich mach mir langsam wirklich Sorgen", meinte Finn.

"Und jetzt willst du, dass wir was tun?! Zu ihr gehen und ihr sagen, dass es nicht ihre Schuld ist? Vergiss es!", fauchte Santana, drehte sich um und rannte regelrecht in Richtung Cafeteria.

„Keine Sorge, Finn, ich rede mit Rachel", sagte Kurt, „Kümmer du dich um Santana. Sie gibt Rachel nicht wirklich die Schuld. Sie macht sich nur Sorgen um Quinn. Das ist alles." Finn nickte und beeilte sich Santana hinterher zu kommen, während Kurt sich verabschiedete und sich dann in die Richtung aufmachte, aus der Finn gerade gekommen war.

„Was ist eigentlich los?!", wollte Azimio von dem kleineren Jungen wissen.

Der Junge seufzte tief. „Quinn Fabray hatte einen Autounfall", erklärte er.

„Wann war das denn?", wunderte sich Azimio.

„Heute. Gleich nach den Regionals. Sie war auf dem Weg zur Hochzeit. Sie wird gerade operiert. Es sieht nicht gut aus", berichtete der Junge.

Paul erinnerte sich an Quinn Fabray, weil sie in den letzten beiden Jahren von Daves McKinley-Karriere die Chefcheerleaderin gewesen war. Außerdem kannte er ihre Eltern, unter anderem aus der Kirche. Offenbar hatten Kurt und Santana das vor David geheim halten wollen.

 _Oh, mein Gott, wird Quinn sterben?_ War er in Wahrheit einer der Glücklichen, weil sein Sohn überlebt hatte?

„Blaine!", erklang Kurts Stimme ein wenig ungeduldig.

„Entschuldigung, ich muss zurück zu den anderen", verabschiedete sich Blaine und verschwand dann ebenfalls. Paul nickte abwesend. Quinn Fabray lag im Sterben? Konnte das wirklich wahr sein? Zum ersten Mal seit er David an diesem schrecklichen Tag gefunden hatte, empfand er so etwas Ähnliches wie Erleichterung über den Verlauf der Dinge. Und fühlte sich im gleichen Moment schuldig deswegen.

* * *

Santana

 _Abuela liebt mich nicht mehr. Ich darf Brittany nicht in der Schule küssen. Dave hat versucht sich umzubringen. Und jetzt wird Quinn auch noch sterben!_ Das letzte, wirklich das allerletzte, was sie im Moment wollte, war Rachel Berry trösten zu müssen. Denn sie selbst tröstete doch auch keiner, oder?

 _Ich sollte mich um Brit kümmern und nicht hier sein. Warum bin ich Karofsky besuchen gegangen? Was hab ich mir nur dabei gedacht?_

Sie hatte sich gedacht, dass sie es nicht mehr aushielt einfach da zu sitzen und abzuwarten, ob es den Ärzten gelingen würde Quinns innere Blutungen zu stoppen oder nicht. Also hatte sie beschlossen sich abzulenken. Aber David Karofsky zu besuchen, konnte man wohl kaum als eine funktionierende Ablenkung bezeichnen, oder etwa doch?

„Ich will es nicht hören, Finn."

Sie musste sich nicht zum Eingang der Cafeteria umdrehen um zu wissen, dass er dort stand und sie mit einem dümmlichen Finn Hudson-Bick anstarrte. Vermutlich sollte sie sich glücklich schätzen, dass er hier war um nach ihr zu sehen anstatt sich um Rachel zu kümmern. Denn immerhin brauchte Rachel ja Hilfe, während Santana ja nur eine von Quinns ältesten und besten Freundinnen war. Selbst jetzt musste sich wieder einmal alles um die verdammte Rachel Berry drehen.

Und alle taten sie so als wäre das in Ordnung. Als hätte _Rachel_ als Einzige das Recht dazu sich Sorgen um Quinn zu machen. Als würde sich _Rachel_ die größten Sorgen um Quinn machen. Dabei waren Rachel und Quinn die meiste Zeit über nicht einmal Freundinnen. Quinn und Santana hatte schon Hassliebe verbunden als beide noch nicht einmal wussten, wer diese Rachel Berry eigentlich sein sollte! Santana, Quinn und Brittany hatten sich im Freshmen-Jahr geschworen Freundinnen für immer zu sein! Sie waren die Unheilige Dreifaltigkeit! Rachel Berry war nur Rachel Berry.

Warum sollte es Rachel Berry sein, die am meisten unter dem litt, was gerade passierte? Es war ja nicht so, als wäre es _Rachels_ Schuld, dass Quinn nun um ihr Leben kämpfte. War es Rachels Schuld, dass Quinn so blöd gewesen war eine SMS zu schreiben, während sie fuhr?! Wohl kaum. Aber trotzdem pachtete sie das ganze Schuldgefühl für sich und schaffte es damit sich in den Mittelpunkt zu spielen – selbst jetzt.

 _Quinn könnte sterben._

„Santana, du kannst nicht ernsthaft Rachel die Schuld dafür geben", meldete sich Finn zu Wort, der plötzlich neben ihr stand. Wann hatte er sich vom Cafeteria-Eingang zu ihr begeben? Und wieso stand sie eigentlich immer noch sinnlos hier herum anstatt sonst etwas zu tun?

„Sei nicht lächerlich, Finn, natürlich gebe ich ihr nicht die Schuld _dafür_. Das wäre einfach nur kindisch", erklärte sie.

„Na ja, normalerweise gibst du Rachel für alles die Schuld", verteidigte sich Finn.

„Ja, normalerweise."

„Santana…"

„Weißt du noch, was du in Ladies-Woche zu mir gesagt hast? Dass du nicht willst, dass ich sterbe?", unterbrach sie ihm, „Wie es aussieht, hat sich dein Wunsch erfüllt: Dave ist derjenige, der versucht hat sich umzubringen, und Quinn ist diejenige, die sterben wird."

Und dann brach sie in Tränen aus. Obwohl sie sich geschworen hatte nicht zu weinen. Für Brittany stark zu sein. Aber Brittany war nicht hier, oder? Also konnte sie sich vielleicht diesen Moment der Schwäche erlauben.

 _Das ist nicht fair. Quinn hat ihr Leben gerade erst wieder in den Griff bekommen. Sie wollte nach Yale gehen. Zum ersten Mal seit Jahren ging es ihr wieder gut! Warum ausgerechnet Quinn? Warum nicht … warum nicht ich?_

* * *

Rachel

Meine Schuld, alles meine Schuld, warum sie, warum nicht ich?

„Rachel? Rachel? Was hast du denn gemacht? Du hast dein Hochzeitskleid zerrissen! Und sieh' dich nur an! Du siehst aus wie Frankensteins Braut!"

Braut? Ich war eine Braut, aber ich habe nicht geheiratet. Quinn ist nicht gekommen, aber sie war unterwegs zu unserer Hochzeit. Also ist alles unsere Schuld, aber eigentlich meine, weil ich alle meine Freunde auf meiner Hochzeit haben wollte. Es ist alles meine Schuld.

„Was bringt ein hysterischer Diva-Anfall, wenn keiner da ist um ihn zu sehen, hm?"

Ich wünschte, er würde einfach weggehen und mich hier alleine lassen.

„Blaine wollte nicht mit hereinkommen, weil das hier die Damentoilette ist. Manchmal glaube ich, er wurde zu gut erzogen. Puck wollte mitkommen, aber ich hab es ihm verboten. Du kannst froh sein, dass dich keiner der beiden so gesehen hat, soviel ist sicher. Du siehst wirklich schrecklich aus."

Verschwinde, Kurt, ich will meine Ruhe haben. Quinns Leben ist vorbei, selbst wenn sie überleben sollte, ist es so gut wie vorbei, und alles meinetwegen.

„Finn und deine Dads machen sich Sorgen um dich, Rachel. Wir alle machen uns Sorgen. Die Sache mit Quinn ist schon schlimm genug, aber du kannst dich hier nicht einfach so gehen lassen. Willst du, dass sie dich in den Narrenturm einsperren und mit Elektroschocks therapieren? Denn das wird passieren, wenn du so weiter machst."

Ist mir doch egal. Ich war schon immer exzentrisch, vielleicht ist es an der Zeit mich gehen zu lassen und ganz verrückt zu werden.

„Das wäre absolut sinnlos, denn alle werden zu sehr mit Quinn beschäftigt sein um sich auch noch um dich Sorgen machen zu können. Keiner wird um dich weinen, sie wären zu sehr mit Tränen für andere beschäftigt."

Ich bin auch zu sehr mit Tränen für andere beschäftigt um mich darum zu scheren, was du da sagst.

„Was würde Quinn dazu sagen, wenn sie dich so sehen könnte?"

Oh.

* * *

Zwischenspiel

Santana und Finn, Kurt und Rachel, sie alle finden sich gerade noch rechtzeitig im Warteraum ein, um die neusten Nachrichten zu hören. Santana sieht aus als hätte sie geweint, aber niemand sagt etwas dazu. Auch zu Rachels zerrissenem Hochzeitskleid sagt niemand etwas.

Die Ärzte erklären ihnen, dass die unmittelbare Gefahr überstanden ist. Quinns Zustand ist stabil. Doch sie liegt im Koma. Und wenn sie aufwachen sollte, dann stehen die Chancen gut, dass sie nie wieder in der Lage sein wird zu laufen.

Rachel hat recht gehabt: Quinn Fabrays Leben ist so gut wie vorbei.

Auf diesem Abschnitt des Weges befindet sich Quinn gerade:

Sugar erklärt, dass ihr Vater dafür sorgen wird, dass die besten Ärzte eingeflogen werden um Quinn zu operieren. Damit sie nicht für den Rest ihres Lebens an einen Rollstuhl gefesselt sein muss. Sie muss also nur noch aufwachen, damit alles gut wird.

Doch Quinn hat nicht vor aufzuwachen.

* * *

Finn

„Sie sagen ja immer, dass einem Menschen, die im Koma liegen, hören können und damals als die Sache mit Burt passiert ist, hast du für ihn gebetet und gesungen und … Wir würden alle gerne für dich singen, Quinn, aber die meisten wissen nicht was und Rachel … nimmt das alles sehr schwer, weißt du. Also dachte ich, ich rede erst mal nur mit dir.

Ich weiß eigentlich gar nicht, was ich sagen soll. Ich bin nicht gut mit Worten, aber das weißt du ja.

Ich hab dich nicht immer gut behandelt. Ich hab mit die Schluss gemacht, als du mich dringend gebraucht hättest, und das gleich zweimal. Das erste Mal hab ich dir die Hölle heiß gemacht, weil du mich betrogen hast, und dann hab ich dich dazu gebracht Sam zu betrügen und dir damit die Chance genommen mit ihm glücklich zu werden, und dann hab ich wieder Schluss gemacht, und das auch noch nach einer Beerdigung.

Das tut mir leid. Ich war dir ein schlechter fester Freund. Und als Ex-Freund bin ich auch nicht gerade gut, das weiß ich.

Rachel und ich haben nicht geheiratet, weil wir dich auf unserer Hochzeit dabei haben wollen. Ich weiß ihr zwei seid irgendwie Freundinnen, auch wenn ich nie ganz verstanden habe wieso und wie, und ich hoffe zumindest, dass wir beide auch so was wie Freunde sind, also…

Du musst aufwachen, Quinn. Yale kann nicht auf dich verzichten. Und Coach Sylvester braucht dich für die Cheerios. Und wir können die Nationals ohne dich nicht gewinnen. … Und hey, du musst doch zur Prom Queen gewählt werden. Junior Prom ist doch nichts. Auf den Senior Prom kommt es an. Und diesmal würden sie mit Sicherheit alle für dich stimmen. Selbst Lauren.

Du musst aufwachen, Quinn, bitte. Bitte wach auf."

* * *

Artie

Die anderen waren alle damit beschäftigt zu beten und zu hoffen, dass Quinn aufwachen würde. Er selbst wollte das auch, aber es gab noch etwas anderes, das ihn beschäftigte.

Es hätte ihm nicht so zusetzen sollen. Er war kleinlich und vermutlich machten ihn die Gedanken, die er hegte, zu einem schlechten Menschen, aber sie waren trotzdem da. Und er konnte nicht vergessen, wie Sugar es gesagt hatte. Sugar nahm sich ja nie ein Blatt vor den Mund, und eigentlich gefiel Artie das ja auch so sehr an ihr (und nein, nicht nur weil es ihn irgendwie an Brittany erinnerte, denn über Brittany war er vollkommen und gänzlich hinweg, Rory würde Sugar nicht lange halten können und sobald diese Episode vorbei war, würde es Artie endlich gelingen Sugar für sich zu erobern), aber trotzdem wie sie es gesagt hatte: _damit Quinn nicht für den Rest ihres Lebens an einen Rollstuhl gefesselt sein muss._

Als wäre es das Ende der Welt im Rollstuhl sitzen zu müssen. Artie saß im Rollstuhl und kam sehr gut damit zurecht, danke vielmals. Er konnte bezeugen, dass es nicht das Ende der Welt war. Gut, er war vor dem Unfall kein Sportler gewesen wie Quinn einer war, aber trotzdem, und ja, er war jünger gewesen und hatte nicht kurz vor dem Beginn des Studiums an einer Elite-Uni gestanden, aber das bedeute nicht, dass es für ihn deswegen weniger traumatisch gewesen war als es für Quinn sein würde.

Und wie erleichtert die anderen ausgesehen hatten, als Sugar das gesagt hatte. Erleichtet dass Quinn das Schicksal erspart bleiben würde, dass er erlitten hatte.

Wenn sie so ein Leben so schrecklich fanden, warum bedauerte sie ihn dann nicht mehr? Warum zeigten sie ihm nicht zur Abwechslung mal mehr Verständnis?! Dass er für sie alle kein ganzer Mann war, das wusste er ja bereits, er war oft genug deswegen verlassen worden, auch wenn sie ihm immer andere Gründe genannt hatten. Aber wieso wäre es für Quinn so viel schrecklicher als für ihn? Nur weil er schon Jahre Zeit gehabt hatte sich daran zu gewöhnen?

Und warum eigentlich hatte Sugar noch niemals angeboten Spezialisten für _ihn_ einfliegen zu lassen?

Er musste sich wohl der Tatsache stellen, dass sein Leben und Wohlergehen den anderen weniger wert war als das von Quinn Fabray.

* * *

Brittany

Manchmal erscheint ihr Quinns Leben wie ein Märchen. Die wunderschöne blonde Prinzessin, die alle Hindernisse und Gefahren überwindet, die das Leben zu bieten hat. Und am Ende ihren Prinzen heiratet, mit dem sie glücklich bis ans Ende ihrer Tage lebt.

Doch Märchen sind für Kinder. Mit 17 ist man kein Kind mehr. Das weiß Brittany jetzt. Sie weiß, dass sie in einer Welt ohne Einhörner, Kobolde, Weihnachtsmänner, Elfen und Happy-Ends lebt. Sie lebt in einer Welt, in der Störche am Dach nichts mit Schwangerschaften zu tun haben. Sie lebt in einer Welt, in der Freunde und Liebhaber einander belügen und betrügen. Sie lebt in einer Welt, in der sogenannte Freunde und Bekannte einen Jungen dazu bringen können allem ein Ende setzen zu wollen. Sie lebt in einer Welt, in der Menschen sterben. Jeden Tag. Und sie hat genug Folgen von _Emergency Room, Grey's Anatomie_ und _Scrubs_ gesehen um zu wissen, wie die Folgen von Autounfällen aussehen können. Um zu wissen, dass Quinn vielleicht nie wieder aufwachen wird.

Quinn, Brittany und Santana – es gab eine Zeit, da waren sie drei unzertrennlich. Sie waren wie die drei Musketiere, nur ohne diesen komischen D'Artagnan. Und dann wurde Quinn schwanger und irgendwie ging alles von da an bergab. Aber trotzdem ist es ihnen dreien gelungen ihre Freundschaft immer wieder zu reparieren. Ohne den Glee-Club wäre ihnen das vielleicht nicht gelungen und das wissen sie auch. Sie sind jetzt nicht nur drei Musketiere, sondern eine ganz Kompanie.

Aber das wird ihnen diesmal nicht helfen. Denn den Feind, den sie jetzt bekämpfen, können sie nicht besiegen, egal wie viele sie sind. Quinn muss sich diesem Feind ganz alleine stellen. Wenn das alles hier ein Märchen wäre, dann würde Quinn trotzdem gewinnen. Sie würde die Augen aufschlagen und zu ihrer Kompanie mit einer neuen Abenteuergeschichte zurückkehren.

Doch Märchen sind für Kinder. Und Brittany ist kein Kind mehr. Und egal, was Santana sagt, sie kennt die Wahrheit: Quinn wird diesen speziellen Kampf vermutlich nicht gewinnen. Und es gibt nichts, was Brittany oder irgendjemand anderer dagegen tun kann.

* * *

Sam

Sam wusste nicht, was er tun sollte; er wusste nicht an wen er sich wenden sollte um Trost zu finden. Er vermisste seine Familie. Zurzeit sogar noch mehr als normalerweise. Er wünschte sich, seine Mutter wäre da um ihn in den Arm zu nehmen und vorzulügen, dass alles wieder gut werden würde. Und sein Vater wäre hier in Lima bei ihm und würde ihn zum Krankenhaus fahren, wenn er ihn darum bat. Und Stacy und Stevie wären hier, denn ihre bloße Anwesenheit würde ihm Trost spenden. Doch er war alleine. Er hatte nicht einmal Mercedes, weil sie entschieden hatte, dass sie nicht zusammen sein konnten, und das obwohl sie einander liebten und sie Shane endlich verlassen hatte.

Und Quinn? Seine Ex-Freundin/ Vertraute Quinn? Um die ging es ja gerade. Quinn konnte ihm keinen Trost spenden, weil Quinn der Grund für seinen Kummer war, und die Tatsache, dass sie beide kein Paar mehr waren, verwehrte ihm das Recht so sehr darunter zu leiden wie er es tat. Also litt er stumm und versuchte sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, wie sehr es ihm zusetzte, dass sie bewegungslos da lag und vielleicht nie wieder aufwachen würde.

Und es setzte ihm sehr zu, denn immerhin handelte es sich um _Quinn._ Quinn, die ganz am Boden gewesen war, und sich von dort wieder zurück an die Spitze gekämpft hatte. Und das offensichtlich gleich zweimal. Das zweite Mal hatte er nicht wirklich miterlebt, aber er hatte genug gehört von Punker-Mobberin-Quinn und ihrem verrückten Plan Beth zurückzubekommen. Und dann war er von ihr auf eine Weise begrüßt worden, die ihn mehr erschreckte als er sich anmerken ließ. Aber es war ihr wieder gut gegangen. Sie hatte sogar ihre Cheerleader-Uniform zurück bekommen. Und mit Yale hatte sie eine Zukunft vor sich gehabt, auf die sie sich freuen konnte.

Vielleicht hätte ihnen das alles eine Warnung sein sollen. Kaum lief es wirklich gut für die _New Directions_ musste irgendetwas geschehen. Zuerst der mit Steinsalz gestreckte Slushie und jetzt das hier. Offenbar hasste Gott die Glee-Kids. Dass er Sam hasste, war diesem schon irgendwie klar gewesen, das letzte Jahr hatte den eindeutigen Beweis dafür geliefert. Aber anscheinend hatte Gott es auch besonders auf Quinn Fabray abgesehen.

Wenn Sam doch nur noch genug Glauben übrig hätte um für sie zu beten. Doch die Überreste seines Glaubens lagen auf einem Krankenbett im Koma. Die nächste Sitzung des _God Squads_ würden Mercedes und Joe alleine abhalten müssen. Sam hatte keine Kraft mehr dafür übrig anderen Trost durch Glauben und Musik zu spenden. Dazu brauchte er selbst zu dringend Trost.

* * *

 _TBC_

* * *

 _A/N: Also wie gesagt ich habe diese Fic vor Jahren angefangen zu schreiben und wollte sie während der US-Ausstrahlungspause zwischen „On my Way" und „Big Brother" publizieren. Aber ich habe sie nie fertig geschrieben. Weswegen ich sie nun veröffentliche um mich so zu motivieren sie endlich fertig zu schreiben. Ich kann also nicht vorhersagen/versprechen wann der zweite Teil dieser Fic kommen wird, aber er_ _wird_ _kommen. (Obwohl ich mich schon frage, ob es nicht eine falsche Einstellung ist, dass ich kaum, dass ich einige langlaufende Fanfics endlich fertig habe, die nächste unfertige online stelle, aber besser als sie verschimmeln zu lassen, wenn sie online verfügbar ist, sehe ich es als wichtiger an sie upzudaten als wenn sie nur auf das Festplatte herumliegt)._

 _Reviews sind natürlich erwünscht._


	2. Teil 2

**Teil 2**

* * *

Puck

„Kannst du glauben, dass ich mich hier sogar jetzt heimlich hereinschleichen musste? Deine Mom ist immer noch nicht gut auf mich zu sprechen, und dein Dad, der ist inzwischen auch hier, nun der hasst mich _wirklich_. Ich habe immer spaßeshalber behauptet, dass ich nur dann ein richtiger Bad-Boy bin, wenn mich die Eltern, der Mädchen mit denen ich geschlafen habe, hassen, aber ich hätte niemals gedacht, dass das mal zu einem Problem für mich werden könnte. Aber ich hätte mir auch niemals vorgestellt, dass ich einmal in so eine Lage geraten könnte.

Dass du einmal in so eine Lage geraten könntest.

Ich meine, was soll der Scheiß, Quinn? Smsen während du fährst? Dass ist doch das erste, von dem sie einem in der Fahrschule sagen, dass man es nicht tun soll, und du wolltest dein Leben doch wieder in den Griff kriegen und damit beginnen die Dinge, die man nicht machen soll, wieder sein zu lassen, oder nicht?!

Und dann baust du so einen Mist! Was hast du dir nur dabei gedacht?!

Hast du bei dieser ganzen Sache auch nur einen Gedanken an mich verschwendet?! Daran wie ich das in ein paar Jahren Beth erklären soll?! _Tut mir leid, Schätzchen, deine Mommie ist bei einem Autounfall gestorben, weil sie zu blöd war um auf die Straße zu schauen. Aber mach dir nichts draus, immerhin hast du noch Shelby, und wir wissen doch alle, dass du bei ihr besser aufgehoben bist als du es bei deiner Mommie jemals gewesen wärst, dafür ist diese Geschichte nur der letzte Beweis._

Soll ich ihr das wirklich sagen müssen?! Nein, Quinn, wenn du das denkst, dann irrst du dich! Ich werde ihr das nicht sagen. Ich werde ihr nicht sagen, dass ihre Mutter auf eine derart dämliche Art und Weise gestorben ist! Vergiss es.

Also, reiß dich am Riemen und komm wieder zu dir! Je schneller desto besser! Beth braucht dich! Ich brauche dich, und sei es nur mich darüber zu freuen, dass ich dem Schicksal als dein fester Freund zu enden entkommen bin!

Kämpfe verdammt! Du bist Quinn Fabray, die größte Bitch der McKinley-High, du lässt dich von so einem kleinen Koma doch nicht aufhalten! Also wach endlich auf!"

* * *

Blaine

Blaine hat es nie jemandem gesagt, weil die meisten nie wirklich genauer nachfragen, wenn er vom _Sadie Hawkins_ -Zwischenfall zu erzählen beginnt, aber er ist derjenige, der damals gut weggekommen ist. Er ist nicht derjenige, der diesen harten Schlag auf den Kopf bekommen hat und ins Koma gefallen ist.

Das war Toms Schicksal. Tom, den seine Eltern in ein anderes Krankenhaus in einen anderen Bundesstaat verlegt haben. Tom, den Blaine deswegen nie wieder gesehen hat. Tom, der gestorben ist – das hat Blaine erst Monate nach dem Zwischenfall herausgefunden, und auch nur per Zufall.

Toms Eltern haben alles getan um zu verhindern, dass Blaine weiteren Kontakt zu Tom hat. Weil Blaine derjenige gewesen ist, der die Idee gehabt hat zum _Sadie Hawkins-_ Ball zu gehen. Weil sie Blaine die Schuld geben an dem, was mit Tom passiert ist. (Als ob sich Blaine nicht von sich aus schuldig genug fühlen würde).

Der Punkt ist, dass Blaine seit damals Angst hat. Angst davor zu sterben und Angst davor, dass die Menschen, die ihm nahe stehen, sterben könnten. Quinn liegt im Koma, genau wie Tom damals. Und er hat Tom nachher nie wieder zu Gesicht bekommen. Er weiß nicht einmal, ob Tom jemals wieder aus dem Koma erwacht ist. Er weiß nur, dass er furchtbare Angst hat, dass dies das letzte Mal ist, dass er Quinn sehen wird: Hier im Krankenhaus im Koma liegend.

Deswegen ist er seit dem Ende der Operation so gut wie im Warteraum festgewachsen. Deswegen traut er sich nicht in Quinns Zimmer zu sehen, bringt es aber auch nicht über sich den Warteraum wieder zu verlassen. Er befürchtet, dass er Quinn nie wieder sehen wird, wenn er das tut.

Andere sind in Quinns Zimmer gegangen um mit ihr zu reden. Ihre Mutter, ihr Vater, Finn, Rachel, die gleich wieder weinend hinaus gestürmt ist, Artie, Brittany und Santana, Sam und zuletzt, gegen den Willen von Quinns Eltern, Puck, der sich in einem Moment als die Fabrays nicht aufgepasst haben in das Krankenzimmer geschlichen hat. Blaine fehlt der Mut dazu, es ihnen gleich zu tun.

Denn im Grunde seines Herzen ist er immer noch ein Feigling. Er ist sogar noch feiger als Dave Karofsky. Dave hat den Mut besessen wenigstens zu versuchen sich das Leben zu nehmen.

Blaine hat es schon immer am Mut gefehlt tatsächlich etwas _zu tun._ Egal was. Er hat sich nie gegen seine Peiniger in den Hallen seiner alten Schule verteidigt, er hat sich und Tom nicht vor ihren Angreifern verteidigt, er hat zu viel Angst gehabt Kurt zu verlieren um auch nur ernsthaft in Betracht zu ziehen ihn zu umwerben, er hat weder seinen Eltern noch Cooper jemals seine wahren Gefühle ins Gesicht gesagt oder das wahre Ausmaß seiner Probleme vor ihnen zugeben, er hat Sebastian niemals eindeutig genug gesagt, er soll ihn einfach in Ruhe lassen, er hat Artie niemals seine Meinung zu dessen Vorstellungen wie er Tony zu spielen habe gesagt aus Angst die Rolle wieder zu verlieren. Er hat sich von all seinen Problemen und den Gefühlen, die ihn überwältigen, immer _betäuben_ lassen.

Andere werden durch Krisen dazu veranlasst etwas zu unternehmen. Blaine Anderson wird von Krisen nur paralysiert. Daves Selbstmordversuch hat Kurt, Santana, sogar Sebastian, dazu gebracht etwas zu unternehmen – für ihre Community, für sie selbst; Blaine hingegen hat er nur dazu gebracht nicht zu wissen, was er nun tun soll, aus Angst, dass er etwas falsch machen könnte – so wie immer eben.

Er weiß auch nicht, was er jetzt tun soll, für Quinn, ihm fällt keine einzige Sache ein, die er für Quinn tun könnte. Aber wenn wir ehrlich sind: Gibt es überhaupt irgendetwas was im Moment irgendjemand von ihnen für Quinn tun könnte?

* * *

Mercedes

 _Vor zwei Jahren waren wir uns so nahe. Und sieh uns jetzt an. Kennen wir uns überhaupt noch? Ja, wir sind im selben Glee-Club, aber du warst nicht mal mit uns in den Troubletones. Du warst viel zu sehr mit deinen eigenen Problemen beschäftigt, und ich mit meinen. Wann haben wir das letzte Mal ein richtiges Gespräch miteinander geführt? Eines außerhalb des God-Squads oder der New Directions, das nichts mit der jeweiligen Tagesagenda zu tun hat, meine ich. Ich kann man nicht mehr daran erinnern wann. Kannst du es?_

Mercedes imaginäres Gespräch mit Quinn wurde durch lautes Gebrüll unterbrochen. Russel Fabray brüllte Puck an, der sich heimlich zu Quinn ins Zimmer geschlichen hatte, und angeblich Quinn angeschrien hatte.

„Was macht das schon?! Sie ist im Koma! Es ist ja nicht so, als ob sie uns hören könnte! Und wenn, dann ist es doch wahrscheinlicher, dass sie einen hört, der sie anschreit als einen, der ihr was ins Ohr flüstert, oder nicht?!", verteidigt sich Puck.

Der gute Puck. Immer noch keine Ahnung von Biologie und Medizin, aber immer noch das Herz am rechten Fleck. Im Gegensatz zu Russel Fabray, den Mercedes noch nie leiden konnte. Welcher Vater setzt seine schwangere Tochter vor die Türe? Und welcher Vater entschuldigt sich dann auch Jahre später niemals dafür? Welcher Vater behauptet die Scheidung ginge von ihm aus, obwohl seine Frau sich gegen ihn gestellt hat, weil er sich gegen seine Tochter, die ihn gebraucht hätte, gewandt hat? Russel Fabray, wie es scheint. Was hatte der eigentlich hier zu suchen? Ja, Quinn war seine Tochter, aber es war ja nicht gerade so, als ob er sich in den letzten Jahren besonders viel um sie geschert hätte.

„Was hattest du überhaupt da drinnen bei ihr zu suchen?! Keiner hat dir erlaubt zu ihr zu gehen!", donnerte dieser Russel nun.

„Ich brauche keine Erlaubnis dazu! Ich bin der Vater ihres Kindes! Es ist mein Recht bei ihr zu sein, wenn sie mich braucht!", brüllte Puck zurück.

„Der Punk zu sein, der sie geschwängert hat, gibt dir gar keine Rechte! Ihr habt das Kind nicht einmal mehr! Ihr habt es weg gegeben! Jemand anderer zieht es auf! Ihr seid keine Familie! Euch beide verbindet nichts, außer ein Jahre zurückliegender Fehler!", schrie Russel.

Damit hatte er zugleich recht und unrecht. Und er wusste nichts von dem ganzen Wahnsinn des letzten Jahres, als Quinn und Puck versuchten ihr Kind zurückzubekommen, indem sie gemeinsam gegen Shelby intrigierten. Solange bis Puck keine Lust mehr dazu hatte, was nach fünf Minuten der Fall gewesen war, wie es schien.

Aber immerhin hatte es diese Phase gegeben. Und Mercedes wusste davon auch nur, weil Puck – im Gegensatz zu Quinn – immer noch mit ihr redete. Und das, obwohl Mercedes das nicht einmal wollte, aber sie ließ es geschehen, weil Puck ab und zu einen weiblichen Ratschlag gebrauchen konnte, der von jemand anderen als Santana stammte, und sosehr Mercedes Santana auch liebte, Santanas Ratschläge waren im Normalfall _furchtbar._ Also ja, sie hörte Puck zu und gab ihm Ratschläge. Wie den niemand anderen von Quinns wahnsinnigen Ideen zu erzählen um dem anderen Mädchen nicht noch mehr zu schaden. Trotzdem hatte es irgendwie der gesamte Glee-Club erfahren, aber zumindest bis zu Russel Fabray hatte es sich scheinbar nicht herumgesprochen.

An dieser Stelle versuchten Burt Hummel und Mister Schue zwischen die beiden Streitenden zu gehen und sie zu beruhigen. „Wenn ihr in dieser Lautstärke fortfahrt, dann werdet ihr noch hinausgeworfen", meinte Burt.

„Außerdem hilft so ein Verhalten niemanden", fügte Mister Schue hinzu.

„Am allerwenigsten Q, also haltet die Klappe", warf Coach Sylvester scharf von der Ecke aus, in der sie schon eine längere Zeit über saß, ein.

„Wie können Sie es wagen so mit mir zu reden!", empörte sich Russell.

Mercedes seufzte. Die Streiterei ging von neuem los. Was Quinn wohl zu dieser ganzen Szene sagen würde, wenn sie davon wüsste? Würde sie sich darüber amüsieren? Für ihren Vater schämen oder über ihn erbost sein?

 _Ich habe keine Ahnung. Da siehst du wie lange wir schon nicht mehr richtig miteinander geredet haben. Ich weiß nicht einmal wie du heutzutage zu deinem Vater stehst…_

* * *

Quinn Fabray hört das Geschrei und sie weiß auch, dass es sich um sie dreht, aber es führt nicht dazu, dass sie sie ihren Weg schneller fortsetzt. Sie möchte nach wie vor nicht aufwachen.

* * *

Kurt

„Und wen hat das jetzt überrascht?", erkundigte sich Kurt, nachdem Russel Fabray mehr oder weniger freundlich aufgefordert worden war das Krankenhaus zu verlassen, bei den anderen sarkastisch. Niemand hatte eine Antwort für ihn. Vielleicht war der Kommentar auch nicht besonders angebracht gewesen. Kurt seufzte schuldbewusst. Das hier war eindeutig nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt für Sprüche, das wusste er.

Blaine saß immer noch wie versteinert neben ihm. Nicht einmal der Streit und Mister Fabrays anschließende Verbannung schienen ihn beeindruckt zu haben. Sollte sich Kurt Sorgen machen? Stand Blaine immer noch unter Schock oder steckte mehr dahinter? Dabei standen er und Quinn sich nicht einmal so besonders nahe, aber nach der Sache mit dem Slushie weckte das Krankenhaus sicherlich keine besonders positiven Erinnerungen in Blaine.

Und genau aufs Stichwort erschien er.

„Was macht der denn hier?!", zischte Santana.

„Ich mach das", meinte Kurt und ging hinüber zu Sebastian Smythe, dem derzeitigen Ober-Warbler. Vielleicht hatte er Dave besucht und in diesem Zusammenhang von Quinn erfahren (und das obwohl sie Dave extra nichts erzählt hatten, um ihn nicht aufzuregen). Und obwohl Sebastian versprochen hatte sich zu ändern, machte sein Auftauchen Kurt misstrauisch.

„Was willst du hier?", fragte er deswegen sofort.

„Ich wollte eigentlich Karofsky besuchen, aber dann habe ich gehört, was passiert ist", erklärte Sebastian, „Wie geht es ihr?"

Alte Wut loderte in Kurt auf, als er erwiderte: „Was interessiert dich das? Ein weiteres Mitglied der _New Directions_ im Krankenhaus. Das müsste dir doch gefallen, vor allem jetzt, nachdem ihr verloren habt!"

Sebastian seufzte. „Hör mal, ich weiß, dass du mir vermutlich nicht glaubst, dass ich mich ändern will, aber ich habe keinem von euch – und mit Sicherheit nicht Quinn Fabray – jemals einen Autounfall an den Hals gewünscht, das kannst du mir glauben. Der Steinsalz-Slushie war ein mieser Scherz, für den ich die Verantwortung übernehme, auch wenn ich niemals wollte, dass deswegen jemand ins Krankenhaus kommt. Ich wollte nicht, dass jemand was davon ins Auge bekommt, und nachher wollte ich das nicht zugeben, und das war blöd von mir. Aber ich habe in den letzten Monaten viele blöde Dinge getan und sie alle bereue ich jetzt", erklärte er, „Natürlich hätte ich gerne gewonnen. Aber ihr habt den Sieg fair errungen, und ich gönne ihn euch sogar. Und alle von uns Warblern waren entsetzt und erschrocken, als wir von Quinn erfahren haben, also…"

Nun, es klang halbwegs ehrlich, fand Kurt. Er traute Sebastian noch immer nicht über den Weg (besonders was Blaine anging), aber er glaubte ihm, dass er Quinn nie etwas böses gewünscht hatte und gekommen war, weil er wissen wollte, wie es ihr ging. „Sie liegt im Koma", erklärte Kurt also, „Sie muss nur aufwachen, dann wird alles wieder werden. Das kannst du auch allen anderen sagen."

Das klang für seine Verhältnisse erstaunlich optimistisch, das wusste Kurt. Aber einst hatte er miterlebt wie sein Vater allem zum Trotz wieder aufgewacht war. Weil er an seinen Vater geglaubt hatte. Und jetzt glaubte er an Quinn. Und daran, dass sie aufwachen würde.

Quinn und er hatten zumindest eines gemeinsam: Sie waren beide Kämpfernaturen. Und sie würde kämpfen. Und aufwachen. Damit er sich bei ihr entschuldigen konnte, weil er ihren Schmerz im Vergleich zu Davids und seinen eigenen herabgewürdigt hatte. Vielleicht waren eine Teenager-Schwangerschaft und die Probleme eines jungen Schwulen in Ohio nicht miteinander zu vergleichen, aber das bedeutete nicht, dass es richtig gewesen war das Quinn ins Gesicht zu sagen, und das auch noch vor allen anderen. Aber sie hatte die Schwangerschaft damals überstanden, und sie würde auch das hier überstehen. Da war sich Kurt sicher, denn Quinn war einer der stärksten Menschen, die Kurt jemals kennen gelernt hatte.

Das hier war ein Klacks für sie.

* * *

Tina

Tina beobachte misstrauisch wie Kurt sich mit Sebastian Smythe unterhielt. Hoffentlich kam Kurt nicht auf die Idee den anderen Jungen zu erlauben hier zu bleiben. Das würde Santana, die sich sowieso schon nur schwer aufrecht hielt, mit Sicherheit den Rest geben.

Leider neigte Kurt manchmal zu ungerechtfertigten totalen Vergeben und Vergessen. In diesem Fall empfände Tina dies allerdings als unangebracht. Und überhaupt: Was brachte es schon immer nur nett zu sein?

Nichts, das konnte Tina bestätigen. Als jemand der seit geschlagenen drei Jahren immer nur nett war und das Rampenlicht immer den anderen überließ, weil diese es mehr brauchten als sie, und als jemand, der immer für andere da war, wenn diese sie brauchten, konnte sie sehr gut bestätigen, dass man davon nicht viel hatte. Sie hatte immer gedacht, dass sie für ihre Geduld und ihren Teamgeist irgendwann belohnt werden würde, aber nach dem, was mit Quinn passiert war, begann sie sich zu fragen, ob das Leben so einfach nicht lief.

Kaum, dass Quinn ihr Bad Girl-Image aufgegeben und ihre Versuche Beth zurückzubekommen aufgegeben hatte, kaum, dass sie einen neuen Jungen kennengelernt hatte, der sie interessierte (Tina konnte doch nicht die Einzige sein, der die Blicke, die das blonde Mädchen diesem langhaarigen Bibel-Fanatiker Joe zuwarf, aufgefallen waren), brachte ein Autounfall ihr Leben zum Einsturz. Konnte das Zufall sein, oder was das Leben einfach so?

Wenn Tina nur daran dachte, was das für Quinn Zukunft bedeuten konnte, war ihr danach zu heulen. Sie riss sich jedoch zusammen, weil Rachel bereits einen Zusammenbruch erlitten hatte, Santana kurz vor einem stand, Blaine auch nicht besonders gefasst aussah, und Puck sich gerade erst ein Schreiduell mit Quinns Vater geliefert hatte – ein _New Directions-_ verbundener Zwischenfall pro Stunde reichte doch wohl vollkommen aus, oder etwa nicht?

Kurt sagte noch etwas zu Sebastian, der daraufhin nickte und dann ging. Zum Glück. Kein unangebrachter Anfall von Güte diesmal, wie es schien. War auch besser so, denn Quinn hätte doch sowieso nichts davon. Mehr Leute, die sie bemitleideten, trugen trotzdem nicht viel zu ihren Heilungschancen bei. So oder so würde es Konsequenzen geben. Und Tina wollte wirklich nicht an diese denken.

* * *

Mike

Alle warteten immer noch darauf, dass Quinn wieder erwachte. Aber Mike fragte sich, ob er der Einzige war, der sich der Tatsache bewusst war, dass dieses Abwarten der leichte Teil war. Richtig schlimm würde es erst werden, wenn Quinn wieder erwachte.

Egal, was Sugar versprach, egal, wen sie einfliegen ließ, und selbst wenn Quinn nicht für immer gelähmt sein würde: Ihr Leben, wie sie es bisher gekannt hatte, war vorbei. Wieder auf die Beine zu kommen würde viel Zeit und Arbeit in Anspruch nehmen. Wieder tanzen zu können wäre bis zu den Nationals vermutlich nur mit sehr viel Arbeit und Willenskraft möglich. Und wieder mit den Cheerios aufzutreten – nun dieser Traum war definitiv gestorben, es sei denn Quinn entschied sich dafür dieses Schuljahr zu wiederholen.

Mike wollte nicht dabei sein müssen, wenn Quinn das alles klar werden würde. Wenn ihr klar werden würde wie sehr ihr Leben sich mit einem Schlag verändert hatte.

Quinn Fabray war ihre ganze Highschool-Karriere über eine Vollblutsportlerin gewesen, wenn nicht als Mitglied der Cheerios dann zumindest als Mitglied des Glee-Clubs. Quinn war wie Mike und Brittany und Santana und Blaine eine geborene Tänzerin. Sie liebte es nicht nur zu tanzen, sie lebte fürs Tanzen.

Tanzen zu können entschädigte sie dafür, dass sie nicht so oft die Hauptstimme singen konnte. Und ja zu Beginn dieses Schuljahres hatte Quinn so getan, als wären ihr der Glee-Club und die Cheerios egal, aber Mike hatte das alles keinen Moment lang geglaubt. Er kannte Quinn seit fast vier Jahren sehr gut. Zuerst als Footballspieler, der eine Cheerleaderin kannte, und dann als Kollege im Glee-Club, er wusste, dass ihr Singen, Tanzen und Cheerleading mehr bedeuteten als sie zugeben wollte. Und wenn sie erwachen würde und feststellen würde, dass diese Teile ihres Lebens auf einmal unzugänglich für sie geworden waren … nun kein Wunder, dass sie nicht aufwachte, vermutlich wollte sie gar nicht aufwachen.

Mike an ihrer Stelle wäre es ebenso gegangen. Seine immer relevante Angst vor einer Verletzung, die seine Karriere beenden könnte, bevor sie richtig begonnen hatte, ließ ihn erschauern, wenn er sich auch nur vorstellte an ihrer Stelle zu sein. Ja, sie waren beide klug und hatten eine beachtliche akademische Karriere vor sich, wenn sie das wollten, aber ihnen war auch beiden die Tatsache gemein, dass sie das _nicht_ wollten.

Mike hatte Glück, er war unverletzt, ihm standen nach wie vor alle seine Träume offen. Quinn hingegen, Quinn verschlossen sich gerade die meisten ihrer Träume. Für Quinn war ihre akademische Karriere vielleicht alles, was ihr noch blieb.

Mike würde mit solchen Aussichten nicht leben wollen. Er hoffte, dass Quinn sich insoweit von ihm unterschied, dass sie damit leben könnte.

* * *

Rory

Als Rory nach Amerika gekommen war, hatte er gedacht, er würde ein nettes Jahr dort verleben. Als er dem Glee-Club beigetreten war, hatte er zuvor die Definition von „Glee" auf der Plakette dieser alten Frau nachgelesen und daher angenommen seine Mitgliedschaft in diesem Club würde mit viel Freude und Glückseligkeit einher gehen. Er hatte sich geirrt. In so ziemlich allem.

Amerika war furchtbar. Und während der Glee-Club ihm dabei half dieses Land doch irgendwie zu ertragen, schien er von Angst und Unglück regiert zu werden. Besonders seit dem Jahreswechsel. Zuerst Blaine und nun Quinn – beides keine Verletzungen durch Proben oder während Auftritten, sondern eine gezielte Attacke auf einen von einen und ein fast-tödlicher Autounfall, der einen anderen von ihnen traf.

Rory war der Meinung, dass er ein sonniges Gemüt besaß, und normalerweise prallten schlimme Dinge von ihm ab, und er rappelte sich auf, wenn er am Boden lag, aber, obwohl er es geschafft hatte Sugar für sich zu erobern, begann er sich zu fragen, ob er noch lange positiv bleiben konnte, wenn dieses Schuljahr so weiter gehen würde.

Er hatte ja eigentlich vorgehabt im nächsten Jahr wieder an die McKinley zurück zu kehren (und darüber, dass das nicht möglich war schamlos gelogen um Sugars Mitleid zu gewinnen), aber jetzt fragte er sich, ob er das überhaupt _wollte._

Vielleicht war es an der Zeit nach Hause zurück zu kehren. Vielleicht wäre dort alles besser.

Objektiv betrachtete konnte es dort doch nur besser sein als hier. Besonders gerade in diesem Moment.

* * *

Sugar

„Komm schon, Quinn, du musst aufwachen. Was nutzt es, wenn ich Spezialisten für dich einfliegen lasse, wenn du nicht aufwachst?!", murmelte Sugar und ignorierte den Blick, den ihr Artie zuwarf. Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass sie ihn irgendwie beleidigt hatte, aber das scherte sie im Moment nicht sonderlich. Es ging hier um Quinn. Sie hatte keine Energie übrig um sich über die eventuell verletzten Gefühle eines Jungen Sorgen zu machen. Denn all ihre Energie ging dafür drauf Besserungswünsche (oder waren es Gebete? Eher nicht, Sugar war eigentlich nicht gläubig) für Quinn vor sich hinzumurmeln.

„Ich glaube, es reicht dann langsam, Sugar. Du solltest eine Pause einlegen", schlug Mister Schue vor.

Sugar blinzelte ihn an. „Meinen Sie wirklich? Meditative Zauber wirken doch nur, wenn man sie nicht unterbricht, dachte ich", meinte sie.

„Ich denke, in diesem Fall hast du alles getan, was in deiner Macht steht. Du bist schon ganz heiser", bemerkte Mister Schue. Er hatte recht. Sie hatte mit dem Gemurmel begonnen, nachdem Mister Fabray rausgeworfen worden war und seit dem nicht wieder aufgehört. Und nun tat ihr der Hals weh.

„Ich wünschte nur, ich könnte irgendetwas für Quinn tun", vertraute sie ihrem Lehrer an, „Ich bin nicht so oberflächlich wie alle denken. Ich mache mir wirklich Sorgen um sie."

„Das wissen wir doch", versicherte ihr Mister Schue.

„Vielleicht könnte ich ja etwas für sie singen", fiel Sugar ein.

„Nein! … Ich meine, ich glaube wirklich, dass du deine Stimme jetzt etwas schonen solltest. Und dass du alles getan hast, was möglich ist. Jetzt gibt es nichts mehr, was du tun kannst. Jetzt kommt es ganz alleine auf Quinn an", sagte Mister Schue, „Wir alle können nichts anderes tun als abwarten. Das hier ist ihr Kampf, Sugar, und wirklich wichtig ist es, dass wir für sie da sind, wenn sie aufwacht und ihr Kampf in die nächste Runde geht."

Die nächste Runde machte Sugar jedoch keine Sorgen. Ihr Vater würde schon dafür sorgen, dass diese ohne Probleme von Statten ging. Was Sugar Sorgen machte war diese Runde.

Warum nur wollte Quinn nicht aufwachen?

* * *

Auf diesem Abschnitt des Weges befindet sich Quinn gerade:

Sie ist ganz kurz davor aufzuwachen. Es ist als wäre sie dabei aus einem langen dunklen Ozean aufzutauchen und könnte schon die Lichtstrahlen sehen, die auf die Wasseroberfläche treffen. Doch noch taucht sie nicht auf. Noch hat sie die Oberfläche nicht ganz erreicht. Etwas hält sie zurück, hält sie davon ab aufzutauchen und Luft zu holen.

Quinn ist sich nicht sicher, warum sie überhaupt aufwachen sollte.

* * *

Will

Die Stunden verrinnen. Emma geht von einem der Kids zum nächsten und spricht mit jedem kurz. Sie versucht die Kinder darauf vorzubereiten, dass Quinn nie wieder aufwachen könnte. Aber können sie sich diesem Gedanken stellen, nachdem die gute Nachricht, dass Quinn ihre Operation überstanden hat, gerade erst von ihnen verdaut worden ist? Kann man in diesem Alter überhaupt jemals wirklich den Gedanken fassen, dass jemand, den man täglich in der Schule trifft, sterben könnte?

Selbst Will kann es nicht fassen. Zuerst diese Sache mit David, nun das hier. Gibt es denn nur noch schlechte Nachrichten? So gesehen wäre eine Hochzeit von Finn und Rachel, gegen die er eigentlich sein sollte und gegen die er bisher auch immer war, eine willkommene Abwechslung der positiven Natur. Aber daraus wird wohl nach diesem Zwischenfall so schnell auch nichts mehr werden.

Quinns Schwester Frannie ist eingetroffen und tröstet ihre Mutter so gut sie kann. Doch welchen Trost kann man einer Mutter in so einer Situation schon bieten?

Welchen Trost kann man überhaupt irgendjemandem bieten?

Burt und Carol und die Berrys sind genau wie Sue und Shannon auch immer noch da. Früher oder später wird irgendjemand nach Hause gehen. Früher oder später wird jemand nach Hause gehen müssen. Die Kids müssen zurück zur Schule, genau wie ihre Lehrer, und die Eltern müssen ihren Jobs nachgehen.

Schon bald wird außer den Fabrays hier niemand mehr sitzen und warten. Das Leben wird wieder seinen gewohnten Gang gehen. Nur ohne Quinn Fabray. Für sie ist das Leben in diesem Moment auf der Straße stehen geblieben. Und dort ist sie vermutlich immer noch. Mit einer Hand am Steuer dabei eine SMS zu tippen, ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf ihr Handy gerichtet statt auf die Straße. Doch so sollte die Geschichte von Quinn Fabray nicht enden.

„Komm schon, Quinn, normalerweise lässt du dich doch von niemanden aufhalten", murmelt er, „Was dauert denn diesmal so lange?"

* * *

Quinn

In unserem Alter schon heiraten? Das ist doch verrückt! Sein ganzes Leben wegzuwerfen für irgendeinen Jungen, an dessen Namen man sich in zehn-zwanzig Jahren vielleicht gar nicht mehr erinnert. Oder für irgendein Mädchen. Oder für irgendein … Baby.

Mein Baby, mein Baby ist weg. Sie haben es mir weggenommen. Sie haben mir mein Baby weggenommen.

Nein, du hast es freiwillig weggeben. Erinnerst du dich nicht mehr? Du wolltest, dass dein Baby, dass deine Beth, das beste Leben hat, das du ihr bieten kannst, und das ist ein Leben ohne dich.

Ohne dich und deine Komplexe und Unsicherheiten.

Lucy oder Quinn, das ist egal, du bist für niemanden ein Hauptgewinn. Nicht für deine Eltern (dein Vater antwortet nicht einmal mehr auf deine Anrufe), nicht für deine Freunde (Mercedes ist weitergezogen, genau wie Lauren, und Brittany und Santana stehen einander viel näher, haben sich immer schon näher gestanden, als dir. Die Unheilige Dreifaltigkeit ist ein Witz – es gibt Brittana und dann gibt es dich, Quinn Fabray), nicht für diejenigen, die behauptet haben dich zu lieben (Finn wird sich doch jedes Mal für Rachel anstatt für dich entscheiden, Puck kann nicht treu sein und denkt du wärst diejenige von euch beiden, die verrückt ist, Sam will nur noch Mercedes und das obwohl er dich so leicht zurück haben könnte), und mit Sicherheit nicht für dein Baby.

Singen und Tanzen ist nicht wichtig. Genauso wenig wie Cheerleading. Sie kämen auch alle gut ohne dich zurecht. Wer von ihnen würde schon an dein Krankenbett eilen, wenn deine Zeit gekommen wäre? Keiner. Warum sollten sie auch? Gibt es irgendeinen unter ihnen, den du nicht irgendwann im Stich gelassen hast?

Oder sind sie es die dich im Stich gelassen haben?

Aber ist das nicht egal? Brauchst du denn in Wahrheit nicht nur dich selbst?

Eine starke Frau braucht keinen Mann. Oder andere Frau. Oder Vater, oder Mutter, oder Schwester, oder Baby. Eine starke Frau braucht nur sich selbst. Und vielleicht Gott.

Gott liebt uns alle, würde Joe sagen. Und Mercedes würde ihm zustimmen.

Sam geht nur in die Kirche, weil es sich gehört, nicht weil er wirklich glaubt. Verbindet das euch beide nicht? Einst dachtest du euch würde so viel mehr verbinden als nur das. Aber was ist daraus geworden? Glaubst du wirklich Gott würde dich lieben? Lässt er dich nicht in Wahrheit genauso links liegen wie alle anderen?

Aber in Wahrheit hat dich niemand links liegen gelassen. In Wahrheit ist es nur so, dass du vielleicht in keinem ihrer Herzen erste bist, aber das ist okay. Nur weil du nicht erste bist, heiß das nicht, dass du nicht in ihren Herzen bist. Und wenn du nicht aufwachst, dann wirst du niemals herausfinden, was sie dir und du ihnen bedeutest. Du wirst niemals erfahren, was aus Beth wird, und welche die Rolle du einmal in ihrem Leben spielen wirst.

Willst du das wirklich? Sei ehrlich, hast du nicht selbst vor kurzem noch gesagt, dass zu leben wichtiger ist als zu verzweifeln? Dann vertraue darauf, dass es stimmt. Vertraue auf Gott, deine Familie, deine Freunde und vor allem vertraue auf dich selbst. Du hast viel vor. Yale wartet auf dich. Deine Zukunft wartet auf dich, also komm und hol sie dir.

Du bist immer noch unterwegs, Quinn Fabray. Die Frage ist nur: Wohin?

* * *

Quinn durchstößt die Wasseroberfläche, genießt das Licht und nimmt einen tiefen Atemzug.

* * *

Im Hospital in Lima schlägt Quinn Fabray die Augen auf. Sie ist endlich an ihrem Ziel angekommen.

* * *

 **Fin.**

* * *

 _A/N: Und hier das emotionale Ende._

 _Ich vermisse Glee und all seine wunderbaren Charaktere (zumindest die aus den ersten fünf Staffeln)._

 _Reviews?_


End file.
